dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Isami Hijikata (The Lovable Devil)
|Race = Human|Nicknames = The Demon Commander The Phantasm Swordsman|Status = Alive|Hair Color = Black|Eye Color = Silver-Grey|Equipment = Izuminokami Kanesada Horikawa Kunihiro|Romaji = Hijikata Isami|Relatives = Hijikata Toshizō (Father) † Unnamed Mother † |Affiliations = Kingdom of Kiwa (Military Commander, Semi-Active) Shinsengumi (Commander, Currently) Geist D. Pheles's Peerage (Knight)|Ranking = Captain (Kingdom of Kiwa, Inactivet) Commander (Shisengumi) Knight}}Hijikata Isami is one of the main male protagonists of fan fiction, "The Lovable Devil". He is one of the military commanders from Divine State, Al-Milasab and commander of his personal squad, Shisengumi that guards the feudal lord, Emilia Ariadust. It is revealed that he is the son of Hijikata Toshizō, '''who was once the feared “demon” vice commander of the Shinsengumi, an elite Japanese police force that patrolled the imperial capital of Kyoto in the late 18th to early 19th century until his supposed death at the Battle of Hakodate. His first name was named in the honor of his late comrade and friend, Kondō Isami, who was the commander of Shisengumi. Appearance: From everyone's perspective, Isami is shown to be a tall, well-postured, handsome man in his mid-early 20's, showing leans, but muscular-body built, with height of 6'3 ft. His prominent features are his piercing, silver-grey eyes and his short, wavy black hair, giving him a impression of "a man who looks like both ghost and wolf." This could be due to his gatotsu sword form, his overall lean appearance and silver-grey eyes. For his attires, he wears a custom-made english clothing which it is suited for both formal and battle-orientated situations. it consists a long black coat with light-blue gray trim. Beneath his coat, he wears a white, wide-collared shirt with black vest. Underneath, he wears a matching pants held by a dark-brown belt wrapping around his waist, and has his two swords on his right hip. Lastly, he wears a dark-brown military boots, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. Personality: Just like his father, Isami is very strict, calm, unsociable, and dedicated person to his work as a commander of the Far East Kingdom's Shisengumi squad. He also has a strong sense of pride, forcing him to put on a tough attitude, but is willing to help those in need. He has a stubborn streak, and does not like to reveal his weaknesses. But despite his strict and unsociable personality,Isami is a kind, noble, and fiercely loyal individual to the people of the Divine States and to the Shinsengumi. a trait that Ichijō inherited from her mother's kind and gentle heart and noble spirit. Like his father, Isami is a honorable samurai who has his code of conducts, "Aku Soku Zan" (悪即斬 -literally "Kill Evil Quickly", but more poetically rendered as "Swift Death To Evil"), though he never shows much regard for individual life, at some points even letting on that he likes to kill only those who are worthy of his sword, showing a rather morbid and arrogant personality. Nevertheless, none of these character flaws prevent him from being a superb commander, investigator, and fighter. Geist noted that he is considered as a "immortal" amongst his squad due to his ability to adept and survive in the most dire situation. The reason is his father's honor and codes of the Shinsengumi and his own code, "Aku Soku Zan", allowing him to enjoy all of his battles, regardless of how disadvantaged he may be. He believes in peace and order, even in the society created by his former enemies, the Taidrales Empire. Throughout the entirety of his life, to uphold this new peace, Isami has often been shown to walk and carries out his duties in the shadows of society in his own way; following his lifelong code of purpose with devotion, he is the man who does the necessary dirty work, killing off the despicable and those beyond saving. Anyone he considers to be corrupt or despotic, he targets for elimination, in the honor of his country and his fallen men. He expects those involved in the current military of Al-Milasab, whether Shinsengumi members or Kingdom of Kiwa military, to carry out their duties without letting their personal feelings interfere. Geist mentioned that despite his strict and calm personality as a commander, his thirst for desire as a warrior caused him to unleash his battle-maniac trait, which it can be a little extreme, as he was set on killing him during their battle. History: According to Isami's story, his father was a drifter, who pledged his life to protect the Tokugawa regime which eventually cost him his life at the Battle of Hakodate, where he was shot to death. But in reality, he was send to the world of ExE while sustaining heavy injuries. As he was barely walking through the forest, he suddenly found himself at a strange yet familiar town before losing unconsciousness. After a few days of wandering through the life and death, he was being treated by a priestess from the Kingdom of Kiwa. After spend some time in the kingdom, his father was familiar with the world with help of his mother, whom later fell in love with one another, and later give birth to Isami in their life. According to his father, he was named to honor the late comrade and close friend who couldn't save. After few years of peace, Isami's parents passed away in the age of 9, leaving him alone to survive. While traveling the Kiwa territories, he was met by infamously rumored bands of mercenaries who ravaged and terrorized the borders of Kiwa. During this time, he didn't care for his own life, causing him to charge at the group. Over 2 days of fighting, Isami manage to slaughtered all of the mercenaries while sitting on top of the corpses. At the time, he met the royal family ruling over the states, Tenma Ariadust and his family as they were coming back from their annual cherry blossom watching. After seeing Tenma Ariadust with his eyes, the sovereign have taken a liking to the boy, taking him with them to the Kiwa. After taken in by the royal family, he became playmates and childhood friend for the daughters, Emilia, Stella, and Horizon in their early childhood, while attending the elementary division of Kiwa Ariadust Academy. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Master Swordsman: Due to his father's teaching in the "Shinsengumi-Kenjutsu" and "Tennen Rishin-Ryu", Isami is an immensely skilled swordsman who has mastered all the various techniques of the both swordsmanship. Isami is considered as a ambidextrous fighter, as he is able to skillfully switch his stance and dominant hand at any time to face any opponent and likewise confuse them. The "Hirazuki" (left handed horizontal stab) technique that his father developed have enable him to figure out the technique of Saitō Hajime's Gatotsu, the signature technique of 3rd Captain of the Shisengumi. Geist noted that amongst the swordsman he fought, he is considered the 5th strongest in his mind where he fights by combining with his analytical skills and sword techniques, allowing him to dominate most of his opponents in a battle. a testament of his skill. Skilled Tactician: Due to his father's teaching in the art of war & tactics, Isami is a accomplished military strategist & commander, leading his platoons to the most efficiency. And he is also a tactical combatant, prefer to attack his opponents with plans and objectives. This was demonstrated during his fight against Geist, where he observes his movements, then he uses his unique power of creating an illusion to allows him to create a sneak attack for opening. Maximum Human Conditioning: Due to his training with his father and further training after his entry into the Kingdom of Kiwa, Isami achieved a physical and mental condition that was nigh-superhuman. However, it took an extremely rigorous training regime and diet to gain a near-superhuman physical and mental abilities. * Superhuman Strength: Due to his hellish training menu, Isami possesses a remarkable amount of strength despite a Human being. This was demonstrated when he took a direct blow from a archdemon's fist to his face, unfazed and, in addition, strike him back with even stronger blows. * Superhuman Endurance & Stamina: Due to his hellish training menu, Isami possesses a remarkable amount of durability and stamina despite a Human being. Geist noted that he is considered as a "immortal" amongst his squad due to his father's code of the Shinsengumi and his own code, "Aku Soku Zan", allows him to enjoy all of his battles, regardless of how disadvantaged he may be. * Superhuman Regeneration: Isami could heal much more rapidly than a normal human being. This was likely due to his father's heritage as a warrior, and was further enhanced through rigorous training. * Immense Speed: Isami is considerably fast swordsman, who considered as one of the fast fighters of the Far East. His great speed has allowed him to use Saitō Hajime's signature technique, Gatotsu; a fast, one-hit charging thrust attack, created to maximize destructive power whilst minimizing the user's exposure to strikes. After reincarnated with Mutation Knight Piece, his speed enhanced to the point of God-like speed, agility, and reflexes. This was demonstrated as Isami is capable of moving at God-like speed that is almost impossible to see and able to unleash a god-like thrust or sword-draw for opponent to unnoticed. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Besides his overwhelming ability with a sword, Isami is extremely well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. His hand-to-hand fighting style has two forms to use during the battle. * '''Defensive Style: This style resembles a mix of jūjutsu and aikidō techniques. It allows seeing through his opponent's attacks and blocking, to which he has a very solid guard, or evading before countering with jūjutsu and aikidō maneuvers, performing quick strikes to key weak points followed by body-locks and throws. * Offensive Style: When fighting offensively, his styles resembles boxing as he possesses amazing footwork and quick relentless jabs. His prowess was made evident when he decided to have a fist fight against several archdemons and still beat them almost effortlessly despite their size differences. It was then pointed out that he trained his body to the extreme limits in order to fight against demi-humans. Isami also tends to integrate hand-to-hand combat techniques into his swordplay, using them to cover blind spots in his sword technique and to give himself additional offensive and defensive coverage. Flight: Being a reincarnated Devil, Isami is able to fly using his set of Devil wings or using teleportation and space magic. Equipments: (WIP's) Spectral Legion (Also known as the Creation of the Spectrals): It is a high-tier Sacred Gear. It has the ability to call forth numerous numbers of apparitions, spectral, and dead souls from the afterlife. The spirits that call forth are the ones the user killed in the battle or died beside him. As such, the more powerful foe the user kill, the more powerful the spectral is upon its calling. Form: Redeemed Spectral Trooper: ''' It is a sub-species Balance Breaker version of the original known as the '''Supreme Undead Knight Army, which creates an army of undead and spectral Knights. It is wielded by Hijikata Isami. Each Spectral Knight reflects the physical abilities of the wielder, in this case, Isami. Netherworld Mass Knight: Also known as the Supreme Reigning Army of Spectral Knight, is Spectral Legion's Balance Breaker, which creates an army of ten thousand Knights of undead souls, spectral, and warriors. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Isami's appearance and personality is based off of two historical figures, Hijikata Toshizō and Saitō Hajime of the real Shinsengumi, and from the respective mangas such as Drifters and Rurouni Kenshin. * Isami's abilities are based off of two historical figures, Hijikata Toshizō and Saitō Hajime of the real Shinsengumi, and from the respective mangas such as Drifters and Rurouni Kenshin. * According to Geist, he is considered as a "well-balanced Knight" due to his superhuman abilities, master swordsmanship, and his Sacred Gear. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Team Twilight Category:The Lovable Devil